


Of Kisses and Coronations

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Coronation, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's coronation is fast approaching, but he can't help but feel that there's someone missing.</p><p> </p><p>(Drabble inspired by Aragorn's coronation in Return of the King)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kisses and Coronations

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the shitty title 
> 
> So yeah this is inspired by the Arwen/Aragorn moment in Return of the King with the banner and kisses and coronations and shit.

Thorin’s coronation would have happened much sooner if not for the destruction that Smaug left in his wake. As it was it took just over half a year for Erebor to become liveable again and for caravans carrying dwarrows from the Blue Mountains to arrive. The proper planning began with the arrival of the Princess Dis, who insisted that a good coronation party was needed to boost everyone’s morale.

As soon as the throne room was finished the coronation would follow, which was still going to take a few months. Word was sent to all of the races, if a little bitterly to the elves, inviting them to celebrate the dawning of a new age under the mountain. Though he did not know it, Thorin’s wayward nephews sent another invitation, one to a lonely burglar who wasn’t even sure if he was still banished.

Thorin had not woken by the time Bilbo had left, and even though it pained him to leave before attempting to make peace, he knew that he could not stay and risk the wrath of the King. He had awoken soon after, heart a little bruised that Bilbo had left without a goodbye and too stubborn to make amends, despite the fact that all hatred he might have felt in his gold-mad haze had long dissipated and distorted into love.

So it was with a heavy heart that Thorin dressed in his finest royal robes, refusing to wear more than the most minimal silver jewellery, on the day of his coronation.

He stood with his face passive while Balin recited the traditional anointment verses, bowing lightly to the crowd as they cheered and blessed the new king. He descended the throne and made his way to greet the dignitaries and representatives, Fili at his side as Kili and Dis watched proudly from beside the throne.

The company stood in a place of honour along with Thrandiul, Bard and Dain, as well as a few other representatives from nations further afield. They held heavy standards without much struggle, except for one person very close to Bofur and the company. Bofur was keeping a steady hand on the pole to stop it from collapsing into the crowd.

“I do not recognise this standard,” Thorin smiled lightly, addressing Bofur, “Where is it from?”

“It is from the shire, your majesty,” a small but steady voice replied, the sound so familiar to Thorin that it took his breath away. The banner moved slightly to reveal the curly haired hobbit smiling sheepishly at the king, making his heart stutter in his chest. Bilbo bowed his head, “Hail King Thorin.”

With gentle hands Thorin tenderly lifted Bilbo’s chin up. Bilbo blinked at him, eyes hopeful but unsure, and Thorin felt his heart clench. Unable to restrain himself any longer he surged forward to claim his hobbit in a kiss.

His hands found Bilbo’s waist in the passionate flurry, the blonde’s hands tangling in his hair. Bofur silently took the standard so Bilbo’s hands were free, cheering along with the rest of the crowd.

Eventually Thorin pulled back so they were only a hair-breadth away and nuzzled his nose, “Bilbo...”

The hobbit could only smile in reply, pecking another quick kiss to the dwarf’s lips.

“Will you stay? Will you stay by my side, as my consort, my love, my one?”

“How could I say no?” Bilbo answered shakily.

“Then we shall be wed, my love,” Thorin said to him quietly, before straightening and addressing the crowd, “I present to you Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, one of the company that reclaimed our home, and dare I say the only reason we succeeded  in our task.”

The crowd applauded once more, many of the company nodding in agreement. Bilbo could only blush at the sincere praise.

“And,” Thorin continued, looking down fondly at his beloved, “My future consort.”

Bilbo had to the cover his ears to protect them from the joyous roar that rang about the hall. Feeling hands on cheeks again, he let his hands drop to Thorin’s waist, claiming his King’s lips in another spectacular kiss.


End file.
